


butterfly pea flower tea

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tea, do I really need to keep tagging that or are y'all good?, it's literally just Peter's dads talking that's it that's the fic, there is no Peter and this series is Peter-centric I've failed you guys my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “You should change,” Tony waves his hand, probably gesturing to the blood on Matt’s suit, “He’s going to sleep a bit longer. You’ll hear when he wakes.”“I can’t,” Matt says, and he hates himself when his voice cracks, “All I could hear was him falling.”





	butterfly pea flower tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexcorvidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcorvidae/gifts).



> I just spent two hours past my bedtime talking to this girl and I never understood late-night texting before but gosh I just wanted to keep talking with her she's amazing and perfect and awogjshrg. Anyways. Uh. I hope you enjoy this.

“He’s going to be okay,” Tony says quietly from where he’s leaning by the door frame, “The doctors say he’s stable.”

Matt closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. He listens for Peter’s heartbeat, the familiar, fast tick of it, holding steady despite the gaping hole in his shoulder from where he landed on a broken piece of the alien’s spaceship.

“You should change,” Tony waves his hand, probably gesturing to the blood on Matt’s suit, “He’s going to sleep a bit longer. You’ll hear when he wakes.”

“I can’t,” Matt says, and he hates himself when his voice cracks, “All I could hear was him falling.”

He doesn’t need to see to know what kind of look Tony must be giving him when he says, “He’s not falling anymore.”

“I know that,” Matt tries to breathe, “I know that.”

“Do you?”

Tony’s voice is too loud. Accusing.

Does he know it?

He wants to say yes. Wants desperately to say it, because Matt knows what the right answer is even if he can’t feel it.

 _Yes_.

“No,” Matt whispers.

Tony, kneeling in front of him, arc reactor cool in his chest, “Peter’s not falling anymore.”

Matt knows what Tony wants him to do. His breath is a shuttering mess, “Peter’s not falling anymore.”

“Peter is safe.”

“Peter is safe.”

“Everyone’s safe.”

“Everyone is safe.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m mostly uninjured.”

“Don’t pull that bull with me,” Tony gives a disappointed, swift shake of the head and Matt laughs, light and helpless and unsure of what to do. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to change into something comfortable. Maybe pyjamas.”

“I don’t have—“

“A change of clothes? No shit. You’ll find some spares on the fourth floor, second bedroom, wooden dresser, second drawer from the top. Pick something soft after you’ve washed your hands, I don’t want my clothes to get bloody. It wrecks the whole point of changing clothes if you’re going from one gross bloody rag to another.”

“My suit hardly qualifies as rags.”

“You could be doing so much better.”

“It’s custom.”

“Of course it’s custom. Nobody else would get something that looks so kinky but covers and protects the whole body,” Tony makes a noise like he’s unsure whether to be impressed or disgusted.

“It’s not kinky. It’s meant to inspire fear.”

“You say that, but I’m just calling the kettle black. You’re straying from the point. I’d almost think you were trying to distract me. Are you? I bet you are. Don’t make that face at me. After you’ve washed your hands and changed your clothes—actually, maybe hop in the shower before changing your clothes.”

“To rinse off the blood?”

“Yeah.”

“There can’t be that much. The smell is—“

“Terrible. You just can’t tell because the disinfectant is overpowering and disgusting.”

That’s fair. Matt’s been wanting to claw off his nose ever since he stepped into the medical ward, but his worry for Peter has been overriding that.

“Okay. I rinse off the blood, change my clothes. Then I come back and wait for Peter to wake.”

“ _No_. Why are you like this? Don’t answer that. You were shaped by every one of your life’s experiences blah blah etcetera I don’t want to know. Yet. Maybe I’ll interrogate you later. Ugh, now I’m distracting _myself_. Anyways. _Then_ , I’ll have finished brewing two delicious cups of tea—“

“I thought you were banned from the kitchen.”

“This is my tower, Murdock.”

Matt tries to look as innocent as he can.

“Don’t pull that look at me, you’re so gorgeous that it might work. Don’t—don’t make that face. Your gorgeousness is a fact, it’s annoying. Actually, everyone you hang out with is gorgeous. Foggy’s pretty good looking and Karen’s stunning. It’s totally unfair how you’re blind and surrounded by good looking people.”

“Tony. Please stop.”

“Just saying. I make tea—“

“Can you?”

“I will not hesitate to kick you out.”

Matt tips his head up, “JARVIS, is Tony allowed in the kitchen?”

JARVIS heaves a sigh, “Sir is technically not banned from his personal kitchen on his personal floor.”

“Ah-ha!” Tony shouts triumphantly.

Matt resigns himself to burnt tea.

“Do not worry,” JARVIS consoles him, “Sir created a machine to make tea for him. He won’t be doing any of the work.”

“I resent that.”

“You resemble that.”

Tony crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, “I make a game plan for you to stop worrying over our Spiderkid and this is how you thank me?”

“Honesty is the best policy, Tony.”

“Alright, off with you,” Tony huffs, “Go shower, change, and I’ll be waiting with tea when you return.”

“Tea you didn’t make, right?”

“Ugh,” Tony makes a shooing motion until Matt gets off the chair and begins moving to the door.

Laughing, Matt makes his way to the elevator. JARVIS takes him to the right floor without any prompting and offers verbal instructions to lead Matt to the showers. The bathroom smells floral and sweet, but thankfully not overpowering. A robot comes in with a change of clothes while Matt’s trying to get the blood off his neck.

“Thank you,” Matt shouts over the sound of water.

The bot chirps and JARVIS sighs, “Don’t let him get a big head because of this.”

“I’m thanking him,” Matt answers, miffed, “Human decency.”

“It’s not you that’s at fault here, it’s his ego. Off with you, don’t stand around gawking. You want to get rusty from standing in the bathroom again? Last time, getting the rust off of you was enough of a problem. You really want to repeat that mistake?”

A few more chirps and the bot rolls off, shutting the door behind it.

“My apologies, sir,” JARVIS huffs as Matt climbs out of the shower and dries off.

“It’s no problem,” Matt laughs a bit as he changes into the pyjamas. They’re softer than he’d thought, and he resists the urge to bury his face in the fabric as he moves out, “I should be thanking you, really.”

JARVIS stays silent, which Matt doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t press.

As established, Tony is waiting by Peter’s bedside with two cups of tea when he returns.

“Feel better?” Tony asks rhetorically as Matt slides into the chair next to his.

“Yes,” Matt admits as Tony hands over the tea, “…it’s cold.”

“There are ice cubes in it,” Tony slouches a bit.

Matt bites down a smile, “What happened?”

“Why do you assume anything happened?”

“The tea has ice cubes in it.”

“…There was a minor incident with my machine which will be fixed,” Tony slides down further in his chair which is Tony for ‘we shall never speak of this again’, “And we could only make cold tea. So, butterfly pea flower will have to do.”

“It tastes good.”

“Yes,” Tony covers up his embarrassment by sipping his tea. Or at least he tries to. Matt can hear his heartbeat.

Peter’s heartbeat is a steady flutter, and Matt, with his cold tea, by Peter’s side, finally feels his worry wash away.

“He’s going to be alright,” Tony says quietly.

“Yeah,” Matt breathes. And he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super refreshing to write, I had fun. I know it wasn't exactly what was requested but I hope that rexcorvidae enjoyed this fic all the same. You know the drill, if it's past your bedtime, go to sleep, if you haven't drank water in the past hour, do that, take care of yourselves, etc.


End file.
